


Prostitution Is The World’s Oldest Profession

by shadowhive



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Spanking, hookers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: He’d never done this before, hiring a prostitute, but he was in desperate need. He’d not gotten laid in far too long and he didn’t have the time to form any meaningful relationships. That was the disadvantage of being in a band because of touring you never got to connect with anyone outside of the band.





	Prostitution Is The World’s Oldest Profession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance/gifts).



> So I’m very much not a Frerard guy, but I did this for Mychemicalfalloutboyromance since they did me an awesome Mikey/Ray fic!

Frank was nervous as he got out his car. He’d never done this before, hiring a prostitute, but he was in desperate need. He’d not gotten laid in far too long and he didn’t have the time to form any meaningful relationships. That was the disadvantage of being in a band because of touring you never got to connect with anyone outside of the band.

It had been Dewees that had recommended he’d come here, that there were some hot dudes here that knew what they were doing. If he was speaking from experience or word of mouth Frank didn’t know. He wasn’t sure he wanted to.

There were several men leaning against the wall, or at least they looked like men.

The first had shoulder length jet black hair and definitely looked the part of a hooker. Wearing a miniskirt and fishnets. He was certainly attractive, but Frank wasn’t just going to go for the first one he saw, not when there were others.

The second one was definitely a dude. He wore a simple band t-shirt which showed off his muscular arms and jeans that clung to his thick thighs. His most notable feature were the thick brown curls that hung to his shoulders. He had an easy smile on his plump lips and Frank could picture them wrapped around a cock.

The third guy was skinny with glasses and long legs, with his knees pressed together. His expression was fairly placid and he regarded Frank with what could be described as disinterest, not the come hither looks one would expect a hooker to have. Skinny jeans, probably girls, clung to his slim legs which ended in a pair of boots, the many buckles shining in the streetlight. His t-shirt rode up just enough so you could see his sharp hips.

The last one had platinum blonde hair and was dressed all in black, with a silver bat belt buckle that held his jeans up. He flashed Frank a smile and, unlike the others, he spoke. “Hey good looking, are you looking for a good time?”

Frank swallowed, slightly taken aback by his confidence. He took a breath and then nodded. “Yeah, I am.”

The blonde flashed him a wicked grin, leaning off the wall and stepping closer to him. “Well, it all depends on what you’re looking for.” He gestured to the other other guy’s, pointing at each one in turn. “Chris there, he’s a pretty little thing. He’s down with anything, he likes being called a whore and being made to crawl.” Frank shivered slightly at his words and he continued. “Then there’s Ray with his big strong hands that can hold you down and those curls, which feel so good to hold as he gives you head.” Ray smiled at him waving at him with one of those big hands. “Then there’s Mikey. Don’t be fooled by how quiet he is, he’s a demon in the sack.” Mikey’s lip curved into a smirk and Frank glanced back at the blonde. “And then there’s me. I’m Gerard and I’ll rock your world pretty boy.” 

The way that Gerard had talked Frank had almost expected him to be their pimp, even though he didn’t exactly look the part. Frank couldn’t help but wonder what that would mean. There was something about the way Gerard was looking at him, with a hunger and a lust clear in his gaze. Frank swallowed and asked him. “Do you top?”

Gerard smirked, looking Frank up and down and he nodded. “Of course I can, for you.”

Frank felt himself flush as he nodded. Fuck why was he getting all embarrassed talking to a hooker? “How much?”

“$20 for a hand job, $30 for a blow job, anal is $50 but if you want me for the night is $100. Double if you want me to have company.” Frank spared a glance at the other three guys. They were all attractive, but Frank wasn’t going to complicate things with an extra person, at least not for his first time doing this. “So what’ll it be?”

“Just you, for the night.” Frank nodded, smiling at him.

“Ok pretty boy.” Gerard replied with a smile, sticking his hand out palm up. “Payment up front.”

“Of course.” Frank reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet and taking out $100. He’d gotten out some cash just before coming here specially. He placed the bills in Gerard’s hand, five 20s and Gerard have a satisfied nod, pocketing the money.

“So pretty boy, where do you want us to go?” Gerard licked his lips as he spoke, trailing his fingers down Frank’s chest. It sent a shiver through him. 

“I’ve got a hotel room booked. If that’s ok?”

“Sure.” Gerard nodded, glancing at the others. “See you guys tomorrow.” His gaze lingered in the one with the glasses. “Have fun.” He smiled back at Gerard and he looked back to Frank. “Let’s go.”

***

The hotel was only a few minutes away, one which Dewees had recommended. Gerard had smiled as soon as they pulled into the parking lot outside, which Frank definitely noticed. He had a nice smile. “Hey Bob.” Gerard smiled at the receptionist, a bulky guy with sandy hair. Frank had thought he looked out of place when he checked in earlier.

“Hey Gee.” Bob returned his smile, which was something he hadn’t given Frank. “Have fun with your John.”

“Thanks.” Gerard grinned and Frank blushed before leading Gerard towards the room he’d booked for the night. “This is a good choice of place, they’re nice and discrete. We often suggest it to new clients like yourself.”

“Yeah, my friend suggested it. He’s visited you guys before.” Frank wished he’d pressed Dewees about who had now. Gerard just smirked as Frank pulled out the key card for the hotel room, using it to open the door. Frank led Gerard inside, flicking the lights on and turning when he heard the door shut, leaving them alone together.

Frank was nervous again, in a way he hadn’t felt for years. He’d performed onstage in front of hundreds, even thousands of people at shows and festivals, he’d met his heroes, he shouldn’t be this nervous being with just one guy. He took a deep breath and Gerard smiled, stepping closer and running a hand down his chest again. “It’s your first time with a hooker right?” Frank blushed slightly and nodded. “It’s ok, I won’t bite. Unless you ask me to.” Gerard flashed him a wicked grin which helped to put him at ease. “So what would you like us to do?”

“I want you to spank me and fuck me... and I want to call you daddy.” The words came out all in a rush, which made Gerard smirk. 

“Sure pretty boy.” Gerard replied, an easy smile on his lips. “You got a safeword in case things get too rough?”

“Leviathan.” Frank nodded, figuring it would be easiest to use one of his band’s songs so it would be easy to remember, plus it was hardly a word that would come up naturally used during sex.

“Ok.” Gerard smiled and nodded and Frank could practically see his mind working. “What would you like me to call you?”

Frank cursed himself for not telling him his name earlier, deciding to rectify that. “My name’s Frank, but call me your boy.”

“Ok.” Gerard licked his lips, his eyes sparkling. “Shall we get going?”

Frank nodded again, eager to get going. He’d been half hard since he’d picked Gerard up. “Fuck yeah.”

Gerard grinned, before starting to circle around Frank, looking him up and down. “You’ve been a bad boy Frank, do you know why?”

“No daddy.” Frank replied, eyes downcast. He wasn’t sure what Gerard was going to say,and that just added to the anticipation for whatever he was about to say.

Gerard stopped when he was right in front of him and he grabbed Frank’s chin, tilting it so he was facing him. “You touched yourself without permission.”

Frank swallowed, feeling his cheeks flush at Gerard’s words. “Sorry daddy. I didn’t mean to, I just got so horny...”

Gerard tutted, shaking his head and looking disappointed as he released Frank’s chin. “That’s not good enough, I’m going to have to punish you. Take off your pants.”

“Yes daddy, I’m sorry daddy.” Frank nodded, reaching down between his and unzipping his fly before popping the top button. Frank has decided, for ease not to wear underwear, so when he pushed them down he was naked from the waist down. He caught Gerard’s smirk as he looked down at Frank’s crotch and he stepped out of his pants, nudging them aside with his foot.

“Actually you may as well take everything else off as well boy.” As Gerard spoke he moved to sit on the end of the bed, eyeing Frank up from his new position.

“Yes daddy.” Frank replied, as he crouched down, removing his sneakers one at a time. Once they had been removed Frank straightened up and removed his jacket, draping it over a chair. Gerard was watching with interest as Frank removed his t-shirt as well, revealing all his heavily inked chest. He’d gotten so many tattoos over the years that his body was covered in tatts. His band mates had made quips about him running out of space soon and Frank always flipped them off in response.

Gerard petted his lap with a smile. “Much better. Now, come lay across my lap so I can punish you.”

“Yes daddy.” Frank came over to where Gerard was sat on the bed and he climbed onto it. It didn’t take much for him to rearrange himself across Gerard’s lap so his ass was in the air. Frank squirmed a little, feeling the bulge up the other man’s cock under him.

Gerard trailed his fingers down Frank’s back, along one of the chain tattoos and then over the curve of the s of his search tattoo. When his fingers brushed against the curve of Frank’s ass and a purr escaped his lips. “You have a nice ass boy.” He stroked Frank’s ass as he spoke. “I think ten hits is an appropriate punishment, five for each cheek.”

“Yes daddy.” Frank tried to make his voice waver to show fake fear, but he was sure he just sounded turned on.

Gerard ran his fingers along his ass for a few more moments, then raised his hand up. Frank closed his eyes, bracing himself for the first hit. It was was fair light as slaps went, but the sound of skin on skin still filled the room. Frank let out a low groan, which quickly became a yelp as Gerard hit his other cheek, this time harder. Pain radiated from the blow, going straight to Frank’s cock.

“You’re such a bad boy.” Gerard’s voice was low as he bought his hand down on his left cheek, just as hard. “And I can feel you, hard against my leg.” Another hit, back on his right cheek. “You’re such a bad boy, getting off on your punishment.” Left again, making a moan leave Frank’s lips.

“Yes daddy...” Frank whispered, breathless. He was sure he’d never been this turned on in his life, which was probably embarrassing since they’d only really just started getting going. Shit. He closed his eyes tight, hoping that he wouldn’t shoot over this guy’s leg before they even fucked, that would be worse.

When Gerard bought his hand down again, only this time he didn’t hit him. Instead he stroked over his cheeks, across his skin which Frank imagined was turning bright pink. “Halfway there now, think you can take it?”

“Yes daddy, I can.” Frank nodded slightly, wiggling his ass slightly for him, hoping that it made a tempting target for him.

“Good boy.” Frank smiled, then groaned as he got hit again. Like before the blows alternated between cheeks only this time they were coming faster. Frank canted his hips slightly, his erection pressing against the other man’s jeans as he took the hits. Each blow sent a blossom of pain through him. He’d always been a bit of masochist, liking pain to much for his own good, but he’d not been able to indulge in it sexually for far too long. Fuck, he should have gotten a paddle or some shit like that.

The last slap broke him from his thoughts, being even harder than the rest which caused him to yelp again. Fuck that had been so good. He felt Gerard stroke his ass again, rubbing in slow circles. “Good boy, you took your punishment so well.” The praise made Frank shift on his lap, the slight friction making him let out a soft moan. “I suppose you deserve some sort of reward for it, just don’t expect to get it every time you misbehave alright?”

“Yes daddy. Thank you daddy.” Frank nodded, his tongue darting out over his lips. Yeah, he needed this guy to fuck him. Needed it now.

Gerard hummed, his fingers still drawing the curves of circles on his ass. “Mmm why don’t you be a good boy and get in the position that you want.” 

Frank nodded and shifted off his lap, considering the options. Really he had no particular position that he’d like over others. The last time he’d gotten fucked was quick and dirty in a backstage storeroom, his legs wrapped around the other guy as he was fucked against the wall. It all came down, in Frank’s mind, to if he wanted to see Gerard’s face as they fucked and he knew that he definitely wanted that. So he shifted on the bedsheets and rearranged the pillows so that his legs were hanging off the edge and the pillow was under his head.

While he did that Gerard was stripping off, setting his clothing down across the other chair in the room. Gerard was a blank canvas, without a tattoo or piercing in sight across his pale skin. Frank wondered if that was because of his line of work or if he’d not decided on what he wanted. When he removed his pants Frank couldn’t help but look at his cock, which looked nice and big, surrounded by dark curls. He was fully hard, which Frank had suspected when he’d been over his lap. “Like what you see?” Gerard quipped, jutting out a hip towards Frank.

“Yeah, fuck yeah daddy.” Frank nodded as he said the words, his own dick aching.

Gerard chuckled, moving to the bedside table where Frank had put the lube and some condoms when he’d checked in. Gerard grabbed both of them bringing them over and setting the condoms beside Frank’s legs. He popped open the bottle of lube, squeezing some out onto his fingers, the digits glinting in the light. “When was the last time you had someone touch you here?” Gerard asked, setting the lube to one side and using his now free hand to gently pull apart his cheeks.

“Erm...” Frank struggled to remember when he’d last gotten fucked. Touring had been a blur recently and that meant he’d not had much alone time. He didn’t particularly want to finger himself on the bus with the other guys and he’d not had chance to since he’d got home. He let out a soft laugh, shaking his head. “It’s been awhile daddy.”

Gerard smiled at him and nodded slightly. “Then I’ll be gentle.” He pressed his slick middle finger against Frank’s opening, circling it around the tight ring. Frank was about to respond that he didn’t need to be, that he could take it, when he thrust his finger into him. The slick digit filled Frank up easily, making him tip his head back and moan. “But not too gentle.” 

Gerard was smirking when their eyes meet again as he worked his finger in and out. He was wiggling it inside him as he did so, opening him up. Frank was about to say that he could take more, but the moment he parted his lips to do so Gerard pressed a second finger into him. “Fuck...” he gasped out instead. “Did you just... fuck, read my mind or some shit daddy?”

“When you’ve done this as long as I have to tend to pick up on certain cues.” Gerard curved his fingers as he spoke, brushing up against the bundle of nerves that made Frank groan. “It’s easier with repeat clients of course, but I could tell you were about to ask for more.” His fingers spread slightly and he twisted them, working to open him up. “I can see how much you need this. I can feel it.”

Frank’s fingers clutched at the sheets either side of his body and he nodded. “Yeah, yeah I do daddy. I really fucking do.” This guy sure knew what to do with his fingers and Frank was sure he was more than capable of getting him off just with them. Frank let out a soft sigh as Gerard withdrew his fingers, tucking in a third and pressing it into him. “Shit...”

“Mmm almost ready, you’re taking them so well.” The praise made Frank squirm and he looked at the other man, watching as he thrust his fingers into him a few more times. They filled him up so well, making him ache with need at every movement. “There, I think you’re ready.” Slowly, Gerard pulled all three of them out of him, wiping his fingers on Frank’s thigh. There was the rip as Gerard tore open a condom wrapper with his teeth and Frank lifted himself up so he could watch him roll it down his erection. “How would you like your legs? Over my shoulders or around my waist?”

“Shoulders daddy.” Frank replied with a nod, shifting his legs so he could hook them over Gerard’s shoulders when he stepped close. 

“Ready?” Frank nodded again and Gerard pressed his cock against his hole. He took a breath and then Gerard moved forward, easing his dick into him. Frank moaned at the feeling as Gerard’s hands held onto his thighs. “Mmm yeah, you feel so tight boy. I can feel how much you’ve needed this.” Frank nodded as he started to move, rocking his hips back and then thrusting back into him. 

“Fuck... yeah daddy I need this, need your cock so bad.” He did, he really fucking did. Next time he sees Dewees he’s gonna get that dude a beer. Fuck, he’ll buy him a whole fucking bar for recommending he come out here. “Please daddy. Fuck me hard.”

Gerard flashed him a grin and he held him onto his leg tight, just above his Misfits tattoo. “Ok pretty boy, since you asked so nicely.” He started to fuck Frank hard his hips thrusting against his cheeks whenever he filled him. The head of his cock slammed into his spot, making him cry out every time. He knew he was being loud but he didn’t give a fuck. The whole hotel could hear for all he cared. “That’s it, moan for me pretty boy. Let me know how good my cock makes you feel.”

“So good daddy. Fuck... it feels amazing, it fills me up just right. Shit...” He groaned, the words coming out in rush. “Yeah it hits my spot every time, makes me fucking ache.”

“I bet you wanna touch yourself don’t you huh?” Gerard asked, he voice slightly breathless as he slammed into him. Frank just groaned, knowing he wouldn’t be able to manage to get the words out at the pace he was going. “Do it. Reach down and jerk yourself up, I want to see you cum.”

Frank moaned and, as soon as he said those words he reached his grip from the sheets. He wrapped his inked fingers around his cock, stroking himself as fast as he could. He knew he wasn’t going to last, that Gerard had gotten him so worked up over the course of their time together that he was teetering on the brink. He hoped that he’d be able to get Gerard off too and he squeezed around his erection. 

“Fuck yeah, just like that pretty boy. You gonna cum for me yeah? I wanna. See what your tattoos look like covered in your load.” Frank cried out, head tipped back against the pillow, Gerard’s words setting him off. He thrust his hips up, shooting across the ink that decorated his stomach. “Yeah, that’s it, you look so good like that. It suits you.” 

Frank couldn’t respond, all the more breathless from his orgasm. He watched, in a daze, as Gerard thrust into him just a few more times before stilling, his head tipping back. He looked beautiful, his lips parting as he moaned towards the ceiling. A part of Frank wished he’d came inside him instead of the rubber, but he knew Gerard wouldn’t risk it. Still, this has been fucking amazing and worth every cent.

It took a little while for Frank to get his breath back and by then Gerard has pulled out, letting Frank’s legs fall to the floor. “You were.... amazing.” Frank smiled at him, sated and happy. He watched him remove the rubber, tying it off and toss it in the trash. Frank couldn’t help but bring his own fingers to his lips, his tongue darting out as he tasted himself. It was a habit he’d formed, something he did on instinct even when it was just him furiously jerking off in his bunk.

“So were you. I’m glad you enjoyed your first time. I certainly enjoyed mine.” Gerard smirked at him, moving to his pants and pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. “You don’t mind do you?”

Frank shook his head, feeling slightly dizzy from Gerard’s words. He played out the night trying to think whatever they’d done that could possibly be a first for him. He figured he’d been pretty tame really, unless... “It’s your first night as a hooker?”

As Frank had mused he’d pulled out and lit a cigarette, taking a drag as he laughed. “What? Fuck no!” Gerard grinned at him, walking back towards him. “I’ve been working these streets for more nights than I care to remember. No, tonight’s the first time I’ve fucked a rock star.” Frank’s eyes widened and Gerard laughed again, knocking some ash into the ash tray that was beside the bed. “I knew who you were the second I laid eyes on you. I couldn’t pass up the chance to fuck the lead singer of Leathermouth now could I?”

Frank couldn’t help but let out a laugh of his own, taking a cigarette of his own from the pack Gerard offered. “Yeah, you got me. So if you knew who I was why did you ask for my name?” Gerard held the lighter up, flicking it so the flame lit his cigarette.

“Because I didn’t want you to know I knew. I didn’t wanna scare you off.” Gerard tilted his head away so he could blow out a cloud of smoke. “You look even sexier up close.”

Frank blushed slightly, moving so he was sitting up in bed. He’d never wanted to have sex with a fan, not wanting to take advantage of them. “You’re pretty sexy yourself.” He blew out his own cloud of smoke. “So er... What now?”

Gerard shrugged a little, leaning back against the headboard. “You’ve paid me for the night so we can do whatever you want. We can chat, watch something or even just sleep together.”

“I’d like that. All of it.” Frank smiled, stretching out his legs and looking at the other other man, who wore an easy smile as he smoked. Year, this night had definitely been worth it.

And he knew that this wasn’t going to be the only night he’d spend with Gerard.


End file.
